tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Trina's Q
Trina: Hello everyone, today I'm going to try a little experiment. I'm going to answer questions you've submitted to me over the past few months and that's about it. Let's get right into it. Q: What was your original hair color? A: It really depends on the continuity. According to the Canadian version my hair was somehow always pink, which would never be possible in real life. In the American version it was brown. Q: If you could tell your Grojband self anything, what would it be? A: Nice hair. Q: What's your favorite meme? A: Robbie Rotten. Not because it's the top meme of the year, but because it shows that memes could be helpful, and it got a lot of heat off of Lazy Town. Q: Beef, chicken or steak? A: I prefer chicken and especially steak. Some beef is ok, but other times it's gross. Q: How do you like your nachos? A: With cheese, steak, sour cream and no jalapeños if they're cooked. Q: Why do you hate Corey so much? A: Um, are you serious? He's annoying, his band is annoying and he steals my diary. Q: Do you still scold Mina? A: Not anymore. Mina: I got the sandwich you wanted. Trina: Thanks Mina, what the heck!? I said yellow mustard! *kicks Mina in the face* Q: What do you think of Regan Tablot? A: She seems like a nice person, but my circle of friends is already very bloated. I'd have to work a miracle to have a series centered on six characters. Q: If anything happened to Mina, who would replace her as your best friend? A: I honestly wouldn't be ready if something like that happened. Q: What do you have against Woody Harrelson? A: Who? Ok in all seriousness, it all started after I watched Natural Born Killers and me realizing he doesn't have that big of a Hollywood presence. What's even worse is that he's going to appear in the new Planet of the Apes movie which I hate even more than Natural Born Killers. Q: If you ever got back into dating, which boy would you pursue? A: Obviously Nick Mallory. He's the only chance I have at battling my temper. Dennis is pretty much dead to the world, there is absolutely no way I'd ever get with Kon and me and Mortimer just don't have too much in common. Q: If you fought Josh Trank, would you win? A: Depends, does he have a diary mode? Q: What's your favorite band? A: I have many, but one example would be 311. Their music just soothes me for some reason. Q: If I go crazy will you still call me superman? A: Um... sure. Q: Donald Trump stinks. A: Smh, liberals. Q: If you could go back in time and convince your younger self to be nicer, would you do it? A: Yes and no. I would go back in time, but I'd develop my younger self's diary mode so it could gradually grow overtime. Once she reaches my age she could put an end to my brother's stupid band. Trina: Now if you'll excuse me. Outside Mina: Trina, I don't know if I could do this. Trina: But we need to generate 1.21 gigawatts to go back to the past. Mina: But I'm the slowest kid in gym! Trina: Would you rather endure me berating you for the rest of your life? Mina: Ok, you made your point.